


the past and present of duckstone prep

by daisydella (orphan_account)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bureaucracy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, a criminal lack of beakley lena and violet, family!! is!! good!!, high school!au, i'm making up webby's backstory go with me on it, lots of fluff but also some action, private school shenanigans, the kids ages are bumped up to 14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daisydella
Summary: The boys and Webby go to an exclusive private school in Duckburg, Duckstone Prep, and discover secrets of their parents’ pasts while also uncovering a new secret about the school’s administration.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. prologue (ooh la la)

It was a lazy Tuesday morning, and everyone was fighting one of the McDuck Manor’s knights that had spontaneously come to life. 

“En garde!” Scrooge McDuck, patriarch, shouted while trying to disarm the rusted sword from the metallic grip.

“This isn’t working! I don’t think he has eyes!” Dewey Duck, middle triplet, yelped from his spot on the knight’s shoulders. He gripped the visor of the helmet tightly in an effort to blind him, but he might have had a point.

“This is historically inaccurate!” Huey, the eldest triplet, shrieked from his spot in the ceiling fan of the foyer. “The fighting styles are circa 1670s but the armor is from 1400s- AH!” He pulled himself up to avoid a sword slash.

“I have an idea, come on, Mom!” Louie, the youngest, grabbed his mother Della by the wrist and tugged her to the garage. 

“Don’t leave! We need reinforcements!” Webby parried with a sword from a non-animated knight. But her cries fell on deaf ears. Luckily, her granny taught her how to swordfight in many different eras of styles. Unluckily, Granny was on a month-long sojourn for S.H.U.S.H. and left her in the care of the McDuck-Duck family, and they could have used her might. 

Shouting what had to be irate gibberish, Donald headbutted the living statue and knocked him to the ground. Dewey jumped off in time, landing behind Scrooge.

Webby used that as an opportunity to slash at the knight’s gauntlet and knocked it off, leaving it with only one hand. But then the hand started to attack Donald, and the knight returned its focus to Webby and Scrooge. 

“This isn’t in the Guide! Hands don’t have sentience!” 

“Haven’t you seen _The Addams Family_?” Dewey demanded, ducking at the knight’s swinging sword. Scrooge knocked it away with his cane as it geared up to swipe again.

“Pay attention!” Scrooge snapped, and Webby turned her focus to help Donald escape the scurrying gauntlet.

“Everyone freeze!” Louie shouted, running back in the room with Della with the Garden Hose of Destiny. Together, the two aimed the spouting water at the Knight. 

Slowly, the Knight lost momentum as it succumbed to rust, and landed with a _clatter!_ on the floor. 

The family cheered in the throes of their victory and all staggered into a pile to hug each other. It worked especially since they managed to go right under the ceiling fan, and Donald, though run-ragged, was able to safely catch Huey. 

“What in the world did I just see?” 

The cheers cut off at the foreign sound, and turn to see a woman in a slate grey pantsuit and matching briefcase in the open doorway. Her beak flopped agape.

“Who are you?” Scrooge said, pushing out of the group hug. He had never seen this bird before. 

“I’m Irene Waddler, the truant officer for Duckburg, and it came to my attention to Hubert, Dewford and-”

“Don’t say it!” Louie interrupted, causing Della to give Donald a pointed look. The sibling just rolled his eyes back.

Irene gave them all a mildly baleful look at the interruption, and continued her notice. “That these triplets have not been attending school in nearly two years.” 

“Yeah, they’ve been learning on the road,” Della said. “I’m their mom, it’s chill with me.” Dewey high-fived her, he certainly did not miss school. Huey got the best grades and Louie had the most friends, and he just fell into the nothing middle. But with Scrooge and his parents, he had his own spot. 

“Della Duck I presume?” Irene said, peering into a file. “While you say it’s fine with you, it needs to be approved by both guardians and Donald has yet to sign the paperwork for this school year.”

Everyone turned to Donald with varying degrees of shock and anger. 

“I forgot to get the right stamps!” He defended himself.

“Well, since you’re here, we can get this right sorted,” Scrooge said. “The boys learn under me-”

But Irene shook her head. “Actually, it won’t be able to take effect until the beginning of the next semester since it’s now October. I won’t charge you all with truancy-”

“That’s still a crime?” Della cocked her head.

“If you all commence school within the week.”

“Starting school in the middle of the week?” Louie scoffed. “Lame.”

“We don’t want to get in trouble with the law,” Scrooge said. Then added, “Unnecessarily. Allow us to do some research into schools for the wee bairns.”

“Why bother?” Donald crossed his wings petulantly. “You’re just gonna take them to the cheapest public school, like where you sent Della and I.”

“And it obviously was a waste of time, your grammar is atrocious!” 

“That’s _rich_ coming from a duck that can’t pronounce ‘cannot’ correctly!” 

“I _cannae_ believe what I’m hearing in my own house!”

“Alright, knock it off!” Della stepped in between her brother and her uncle, wary of the truant officer and what new nonsense she was about to see. “We need some family time, I guess, to discuss things. Do you have a card or something?” 

Irene pulled one from her briefcase. “I can also give you the card of a family counselor if you need one.” 

The clan shrugged and took the additional card.

Within the hour, the entire group sat around the dinner table, eating takeout pizza and debating their options. 

“I don’t have any nostalgia for our school,” Donald grumbled. “The kids were so mean to you!”

“The same kids don’t go to Duckburg High,” Della pointed out. “But they might have the same teachers. Remember Mr. Wolfsbane? He was ridiculous.”

“I’d rather learn on adventures!” Dewey whined. “I hated Duckburg Elementary, I don’t want to go to school again”

“Sadly, Turbo, that’s not an option for another two months. After Holiday break, we’ll go back to adventuring,” Della promised. 

They all sat around, pondering.

“What about where Gladstone and Fethry went? Duckstone Prep?” Della suggested.

"We _could_ have gone there, but they wouldn’t give _us_ a scholarship,” Donald leveled Scrooge with another look.

Scrooge huffed, “Even though I ran the school, at the time, they only gave scholarships to two members max of the bloodline. Fethry earned his through his grades, and Gladstone won the scholarship lottery.”

“Of course,” The triplets chorused. 

Webby, dying to be useful, looked up the school on her modified Waddle phone, since she didn’t want Beaks to have access to her data. “The new administration gives scholarships to three members of the family now.” 

“I doubt I qualify,” Dewey mumbled. 

“Me neither, but I can win one!” Louie cackled gleefully. 

“If it’s only for two months, we can dip into our funds for a bit,” Scrooge said. “Besides, you three have earned your keep through adventuring for years now.”

“No!” Louie’s demeanor turned on a dime. “If I’ve ‘earned’ my ‘keep,’ I want to spend it on cool stuff! Like better gold! C’mon, Uncle Scrooge-”

“No ‘c’mons’, lad,” The richest duck in the world said. “It’ll be a minor chunk of change. Anything to get that intimidating woman off our backs.”

“Can I see your research, Webby?” Huey asked, and Webby handed over the phone. He scrolled through. “I did find the academic curriculum substandard at Duckburg Elementary. I would be thrilled for a challenge, for once.”

A light bulb metaphorically turned on over Louie’s head. “Oh! I can use this as a chance to scam rich kids.”

“You will scam only the bad kids,” Della preemptively berated.

“No!” Donald practically squawked. “You will scam _no one!_ You will be there to learn.”

Dewey shifted around in his seat, picturing his brothers perfectly fitting into the rich in learning/finances atmosphere of the new school.

“Maybe I’ll go to Duckburg High then,” Dewey mused aloud. He didn’t want to deal with being the inferior triplet again. It would probably be closer to Dewey High. 

“You really want to go to separate schools?” Louie gave him a look, eyes wide and heartbroken. “We’ve never been apart for a whole day.”

“What about Only Child Day?” 

“And _that_ went well,” Huey rolled his eyes. 

But Louie wasn’t being sarcastic. “You want to be away from us five days a week?” 

Dewey hesitated. He didn’t want to imagine a world where he wasn’t constantly interacting with his brothers, as annoying as they were. Even if he was in their shadow, it was better than being without them. 

“Okay, fine, wherever we go, we go together,” He sighed. 

“Aww,” Della and Webby cooed. 

“We’ll have to look at each school in the district tomorrow,” Scrooge said. “I’ll clear my schedule with Owlson.” The intellectual owl had taken over for the board after the Vultures turned out to be both foul and F.O.W.L. 

“I want to go too,” Donald said. “They will have to reach my standards.”

“Mine too!” Della said. “Only the best for my boys. If they want my vote, I want there to be a motorcycle elective.” She smacked a hand on the table.

“Me too!” Dewey cheered.

“Yeah, school-picking by committee!” Huey practically vibrated with excitement. “We’ll have to make lists! Charts! Rubrics!”

Louie rolled his eyes and covered Huey’s chattering beak. 

But it seemed to be decided. The Duck Triplets would be going back to school.

Later that night, Webby paced in her room. She had gotten so used to having the triplets in her life, after being so alone. And now she’d be alone again. 

She couldn’t even turn to Lena and Violet. The Sabrewing Family was spending the semester abroad with Violet’s cousins in Cozubill so Lena could get to know her new extended family. They sent emails and Snapquacks but it wasn’t the same. 

A sudden knock rapped at the door, and she jumped, then fell into a fighting stance. Everyone else should be asleep. “Who’s there?” She hissed.

“Webs, chill, it’s us,” Dewey’s voice whispered through the door. 

“Drop your stance,” Huey added knowingly.

She did, and opened the door. The boys were all wearing their pajamas, but they looked as restless as she did. 

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“We were just about to ask you,” Louie yawned. “We could hear you pacing from our room.”

“Oh, sorry,” She said sheepishly.

“Don’t be sorry, just tell us what’s wrong,” Dewey said, flopping in her bean bag she kept for Lena. Huey sat primly on her desk chair. Louie collapsed to the floor like an uncoordinated person might belly flop onto a swimming pool. 

“I-” She took a deep breath and worked to articulate her feelings. She’d gotten better, with them, but she still wasn’t _good_ at it. “I can’t believe we’re not going to spend every day together.”

“You want to go to school?” Dewey said.

“We had no idea,” Huey added.

“Yeah, like don’t you already, like, know everything?” Louie said, propping up to his chin. 

“There’s always more to learn,” Both she and Huey said at the same time. But the red triplet just quieted when she spoke up again, “I just- I don’t want to be lonely again. I want to spend the days with you guys.”

“We want to spend the days with you too,” Dewey said, reaching over to squeeze her hand reassuringly. “If you want to go to school with us, you can and will. I’m sure Uncle Scrooge will make it work.”

“If not, Uncle Donald and Mom can,” Huey said.

“And if _they_ can’t,” Louie smirked. “ _We_ can.”


	2. chapter two (wherever you are)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school!

(Huey) 

After some quick tours, the decision was made. The wards of McDuck Manor would be attending Duckstone Preparatory for Exalted Youth. Huey Duck was thrilled. 

Even though Donald and Della were slightly grumbly about it, the decision appeared to be for the best. The school offered the best teachers, extracurriculars, and amenities for the youth. If it was only going to be for a short time, they might as well have the best. 

Fortunately, Scrooge, Donald and Della were all supportive of keeping the four teens together. Huey had prepared charts and graphs, Dewey prepared a song, and Louie was prepared with fool’s gold to bribe them into submission, but all Webby had to do was ask, and the three adult ducks agreed. Mrs. Beakley was able to send her agreement to the plan from <REDACTED> and all was settled in a matter of hours.

That next Friday, they had their introductory day to Duckstone Prep with the entire family, each donning the uniforms already, an hour before school started for a last-minute, guided walk-through. 

Huey was the most excited. He hadn’t worn a uniform since he graduated to Senior Woodchuck Guide. Duckstone Prep’s clothes were simple button-downs, khaki slacks, and black shoes. No hats, sadly, so he swapped his trademark cap for a red bow tie. 

Dewey rebelled with the dress code, keeping buttons unbuttoned and wearing the short sleeve option to wear his blue long-sleeve underneath. Technically it wasn’t against the dress code (he made Huey triple-check for him), so the school could only huff and prepare for the problem child.

Louie was apathetic towards it, not embracing it but not flaunting it like either of his brothers. Since it also wasn’t against dress code, he could wear his green hoodie over it to fight the autumn chill.

Webby, of course, leaned into the uniform like Huey did. She wore her button-down shirt and plaid skirt with glee, especially since she could keep her pink bow. 

The Duck-McDuck clan walked through the tile halls of Duckstone Prep together with the new head administrator and principal, Jackiehen Featherbee.

“A  _ lot _ has changed since you owned the school, Mr. McDuck,” Featherbee informed them all primly. “There’s a stronger focus on the future, rather than the past.”

“Innovation is important,” His uncle said passively, looking around with his wary eye. “We appreciate you taking in the kids so late in the school year.”

The principal stopped to give them a tense smile. “Anything for the previous owner’s children.”

“Well, technically-” Huey went to say but Della gave him a light elbow nudge.

“It’s a lot different than I remember it,” Della cut him off.

“If my records don’t deceive me, you never attended the school.”

Della and Donald both cleared their throats loudly. “We visited for an away game, once.”

“Perhaps twice,” Donald added. 

“Maybe even threeds,” Della stammered. 

Huey hmmed to himself, that was odd. He caught Dewey and Webby sharing a look, and his feelings were confirmed by the two resident experts of the Duck-McDuck history. Huey had vast interests and preferred to be versed in all rather than an expert in one, while Louie only cared about the finances of the McDuck clan.

“We have your schedules here,” The principal said as they walked to the administrative office. She handed them sheets of paper. 

Huey quickly scanned his. The day seemed to be broken into eight periods. Each period seemed to last forty-five minutes with ten minutes to get to class. After fourth period, there was a lunch break for the entire school. Then the final period was for gym.

His classes seemed on par with advanced classes for freshman. Physics, Duckburg History, English, Algebra, and Spanish. He considered himself versed in all of them, so he was glad he also had a free period to focus on his studies. He also had two electives already assigned, Yearbook and Gym.

He peered at his brothers’ and Webby’s schedules and quickly correlated. He had Spanish and History with Louie, English and Algebra with Dewey, Physics with Webby, but both electives had all four of them together.

“Feel free to transfer out of your electives if they do not suit your interests, but try to remain in the core classes, we do not want to disturb the learning environment of our current students, regardless of how important the McDuck family is.”

The triplets shared a look. This chicken was kinda mean.

But, however, the important thing was that she was a beacon of learning and education. Therefore, she must be respected.

“Thank you, Principal Featherbee,” Huey said while Dewey and Webby quickly went through their class list to see which ones they matched with, and as Louie just shoved his schedule in his hoodie’s pocket after barely a glance.

“Well, you look like you’re in qualified hands, kids,” Scrooge said. “We’ll try to keep the adventurin’ at a minimum for the time being.”

Della scooped all four kids into a tight hug. “You call us the second you need  _ anything _ .” 

Huey cleared his throat to swallow down the emotions that suddenly crawled up his esophagus. Eight hours away every day from his mother would be the longest they’d spent since she returned from the moon. 

“Love you, Mom,” He said softly, and then their guardians left them in the care of Principal Featherbee.

+

(Louie) 

“I trust you can all find your classrooms. We have a very strict policy on tardiness. One late arrival, and you receive detention for that Saturday morning,” Featherbee said.

Louie Duck resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He automatically distrusted most authority figures that weren’t his uncle, but something about their new principal haunched his feathers. In the interest of being on his best behavior for his guardians, he tried to dismiss it as new school jitters.

Webby, at his side, was visibly jittering like the time she accidentally had a double espresso. “Do they stay on your permanent record?”

“If you get three, yes. You also receive a suspension.” 

“So if students are a problem, you take them  _ out _ of school?” Louie whistled low. “Makes sense.”

Huey elbowed him harshly in the side. His oldest brother could never handle a little bit of authority-prodding.

Featherbee gave him a look that would have sent a weaker duck to his knees in penance. But Louie kept his legs locked and refused to buckle. 

“Do you have a problem with my disciplinary methods, Mr. Duck? Or should I give you first hand experience with a detention this Saturday?”

“Nah, I’m good,” He said simply. Her beak clenched, but she didn’t press.

“Don’t be tardy,” The principal said and disappeared into the offices without so much as a second glance. 

“Are you already being evil on our first day?” Dewey said. “That’s a new record.”

“Something about her irks me,” Louie didn’t elaborate. He just got vibes from other people, and feelings were hard to quantify. “Let’s discuss what really matters, are we keeping these electives?”

“Yearbook will allow us the opportunity to meet other kids, whether they be in the class or for the pages,” Webby said. “And check out other extracurriculars in the meanwhile.”

“And gym is good for endorphins,” Huey added.

“Plus, according to TV, they’re both  _ major  _ blow-off classes,” Dewey said enticingly.

That sold Louie.

Webby laughed at his brother’s tone as Huey continued, “Plus-plus, they’re the only classes we have as a Quadrumvirate.” 

If he wasn’t sold before, he was doubly sold then. He’d gotten better at dealing with his sadness. He still cried, it was natural, but it wasn’t at the drop of a hat anymore. But he did not want to have classes without both his brothers. “Chill, then we stick with them. Unless they suck.” 

He stuck his hand out.

In sequence, his brothers and honorary sister put their hands on top of his. “Unless they suck,” They said in unison.

Only Dewey pumped his fist in the air after. Louie considered it, but he’d rather keep his in his hoodie’s pouch. It was warmer, plus he wouldn’t like such a dork. 

“We should probably look around and find our paths for our classes, I don’t want a detention,” Webby’s eyes darted around.

“Especially if it’s with Featherbee,” Dewey shuddered comically as Louie finally gave his schedule a deeper look.

“Ugh, I have math first,” He kicked at the air dejectedly. “Oh, hey we have lockers!”

“What?” The other three peered at his paper. In the top right corner, there were locker numbers with the combinations. 

“Cool,” Webby said as they all inspected their own schedules more closely. “Yours are all sequential! Mine...” She trailed off as she looked at her number. “Seems to be in another arm of the school.”

“Don’t worry, Webs. We’ll still see each other at lunch and our electives,” Dewey reassured. 

“Not to mention the classes we have individually,” Huey said. “Our Physics teacher won’t be adequately prepared for our intellectual dexterity.” 

Webby grinned, “Good points, gents.”

“The most fortuitous path would be to find our lockers, then find our classes,” Huey said. “Should we split up to do so?”

They all shared a look.

“Nah.”

Together, they went to find the triplets’ lockers. Louie decided to spare one more glance his new principal’s way as they walked down the opposite direction, feet tapping on tile.

The movement was quick, but he could have sworn he saw the blinds deep in the office  _ snap! _ close. 

Weird, but he had bigger fish to fry, so he caught up with Webby and his brothers and began his first day of high school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. I'm on tumblr [@daisydella](https://daisydella.tumblr.com) if you want to chat!


End file.
